Sonoko Suzuki
|image = Infobox - Sonoko Suzuki.jpg |english name = Serena Sebastian |japanese name = 鈴木 園子 |romanized name = Suzuki Sonoko |other names = Deduction Queen |age = 17 |birth date = Unknown |gender = ♀ Female |height = Unknown |weight = Unknown |blood type = Unknown |occupation = Teitan High School Student Suzuki Group Representative |nationality = Japanese |relatives = Shiro Suzuki (Father) Tomoko Suzuki (Mother) Ayako Suzuki (Sister) Jirokichi Suzuki (Uncle) Yuzo Tomizawa (Brother-In-Law) |manga debut = Chapter 40 |anime debut = Episode 6 |keyhole number = Volume 8 |chapters = 237 |episodes = 179 |movies = 22 |ovas = 11 |specials = 9 |openings = 33 |closings = 9 |japanese va = Naoko Matsui |english va = Laura Bailey |drama actor = Sayaka Akimoto Mayuko Iwasa (Former) }} , a Teitan High School Student of Class 2-B who is second in line to inherit the Suzuki Group and the romantic interest of Makoto Kyogoku, is a supporting character in the manga and anime franchise Detective Conan. Background Sonoko is the daughter of Shiro and Tomoko Suzuki, the rich family of a large company. She has a sister, Ayako, and an uncle named Jirokichi, who is often involved in trying to capture the Kaitou Kid. Sonoko and Ran have been best friends ever since they were little. Sonoko is often there to help Ran whenever she is bullied by other school children, more often there than even Shinichi was. Although Ran knows that Sonoko has a lot of money, she always makes sure that money never gets involved in their friendship, not going to ski vacations with Sonoko because she doesn't have the money, when she knows that Sonoko would pay for her to go. This, along with other things, has helped strengthen the bond between both Ran and Sonoko. Appearance Sonoko has short light brown hair and often wears a bandanna holding back her fringe Personality Sonoko displayed the typical girl her age, acting very boy-crazy, and often mostly thinking about trying to snag the "perfect boy." She would often act sad because she couldn't get a boyfriend, using all necessary means to try and get one. She often dressed in clothes meant to attract boys, and would try to sweet talk her way into being with a boy, by making him chocolates, trying to impress a boy while wearing a bikini, or going to various events that young guys were going to attend. Ran, in the meanwhile, would always be the one to unwillingly attract the boys, which would cause jealousy in Sonoko. However this jealousy soon disperse when she met Makoto and began dating him Abilities Intellectual Abilities Canon Plot Overview Conan Arc ' 'Sherry Arc ' 'Vermouth Arc ' 'Boss' Cell Phone Number Arc ' 'Kir Arc ' 'Bourbon Arc ' 'Rum Arc ' Non-Canon Plot Overview 'Movies ' 'OVAs ' 'TV Specials ' 'Special Volumes ''' Trivia *Sonoko's Given Name means/comes from the following: **"Sonoko"' (園子) means Child or Garden. **Sonoko Suzuki's Family Name (鈴木) may have come from the name of the Famous Violinist '"Shinichi Suzuki"'''. *Sonoko Suzuki is right-handed. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Martial Arts Practitioners Category:Teitan High School Students